


#9: Swimming pool

by RocioWrites



Series: 20 words [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey babe.” Elle makes an <em>hmm</em> sound acknowledging her. “Are your ex coworkers going to be there after all? You did invite them, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	#9: Swimming pool

Set in the same ‘verse as [this other fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1893255). Chronologically, it would take place a few months later.

*

Bright light stabbing her closed eyes wakes her up, the soft tweeting coming from those rude birds that love to play near the window fills her ears and for a moment, that’s all she can understand. Too early, too sleepy, too warm.

 _Too_  warm.

Elle furrows more into the mattress, whole body almost unbearably hot. Her skin feels sweaty and somewhat sticky but it’s not completely unpleasant - that sore and satisfied feeling making her muscles move involuntarily in a pleasurable way.

The bed sheets are rumpled and the sun keeps coming in invasive stripes through the curtain, enough to wake her up fully and force her to process how annoyed she is by the noisy birds. She flops face first to avoid the light and shivers when his heated skin meets more heated skin. Sandra mumbles a few incoherent syllables but comes closer inevitably, like there’s an invisible force that always draws them together.

Elle smiles into the pillow, feeling Sandra’s body vibrate tenderly with every calm breath in and out. It’s comfortable enough despite the warmth.

"Sandie." She says as if she can’t help it, rolling the name out of her tongue, slow and raspy. The other one barely reacts, her eyes twitch - or so Elle thinks - and her breathing halts almost imperceptibly for less than a second.

The clock ticks away, overwhelmingly loud now that the birds have stopped their singing. The sunlight scorches her in her half-asleep state.

She wants to move away but her body is so relaxed she feels like she can’t control it right now, and Sandra pressed against her in the bland morning has a beauty in it that Elle can’t explain. She sighs in slight contentment and waits until she can make her breathing patern match Sandra’s. It’s ridiculous how intimate this feels, sleeping naked next to each other, spent and appeased.

"Sandie." She tries again and all she gets as reply is an exhale that sounds suspiciously like  _Ellie_. She wants to reprimand her for using Ellie instead of Elle but all that gets forgotten instantly when Sandra moves her head up, dopey smile directed only at her and eyes barely open, too sleepy. Black wavy hair is an amusing mess that takes Elle’s breath away. She gently moves a hand to pat it down and Sandra’s silly smile broadens.

"Hey there." Sandra whispers, in a hushed and rough tone. Sexy and cute, all in once.

"Good morning."

Sandra nods her answer and nuzzles Elle’s hand that now is resting on her cheek instead of trying to tame that wild mass of hair.

Elle gives a hopelessly lovely smile as a good morning gift but it’s not enough and Sandra leans into her to drop a chaste kiss on her lips.

The hand keeps traveling down, mapping out the muscles and curves it finds - making Sandra tremble too. And then it lands on fabric, not the bed sheet though. Elle mock-frowns and Sandra laughs patiently, a hand trying to smooth her eyebrows.

"You’re dressed." She accuses, trying to sound betrayed.

"I don’t think wearing underwear in bed can be considered being dressed." Sandra teases and Elle’s hand travels upwards to delicately caress her bare stomach and chest. Sandra rests her head on the pillow again and intertwines their legs, still smiling foolishly. “What time is it? Shouldn’t we start to get ready?”

“Hmm, yes, we should—“ But the sentence gets cut off by a yawn.

Sandra leaves a kiss on Elle’s forehead before untangling their limbs and climbing out of bed. She starts to rummage through the closet without waiting for Elle to finish what she was about to say.

“I’m really glad we can go to the swimming pool on your free day.”

“I don’t know what’s with you and swimming, Sandie,” Elle starts, lying on her back again and closing her eyes against the sunlight. “but I like to spoil you.”

“Good to know. I thought you like to see me in my revealing bikini though.” She laughs and winks at the other, stashing some towels into a purple bag.

“That too.” It’s the reply, and Sandra can hear the smile in her voice.

“Hey babe.” Elle makes an  _hmm_  sound acknowledging her. “Are your ex coworkers going to be there after all? You did invite them, right?”

“Yeah.” She chokes out, slowly and strained.

Sandra hums, pretending to be occupied by picking different possible outfits for the day. She watches the yellow dress that one Penelope Garcia got for Elle and the nostalgic smile Elle was showing that day is burned on her mind forever. There’s a heavy silence because Sandra can’t bring herself to force any explanation out of her partner.

“We don’t really have to go if you don’t want to.” Sandra offers.

“No.” Elle pauses enough to get out of bed and hug the other from behind. “We should go. It’ll be fun. And you’ll get to meet some of my old friends.”

She nods in response, intertwining their fingers together splayed on her naked belly.

“Alright. We’re doing whatever you feel like doing.” And that earns her a few kisses on her neck.

“It’ll be fun.” Elle repeats, words muttered against the nape of Sandra’s neck making her shiver. “It’ll be nice to see them after so long.” And Sandra can feel the bittersweet smile on her skin.

“Do they like swimming?” Sandra breathes out, trying to diffuse the sudden tense atmosphere and she can feel Elle tensing up and then relaxing into her body a second after.

“Not as much as you do.” She jokes in an almost toneless tease, grateful to be able to have something else to focus on. Sandra laughs and pecks her on the cheek, ready to drop this subject – she will learn all about Elle’s past as time goes by. “Come on, we should hurry or we’ll be late.”


End file.
